oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Saika Totsuka
Saika is a member of the Tennis Club. He is first introduced in the series when he asks the Service Club to help improve his tennis skills. Since then, he becomes a recurring character and is often involved in the Service Club and their activities. The females in his class even often refer to him as "The Prince" Appearance Saika has a soft, feminine appearance, and on occasion is mistaken as a female by Hachiman. He has short, light brown hair, large, sparkling blue eyes, and light skin tone. He is seen wearing his gym uniform throughout most of the series. Personality Saika has a soft, and kind demenor, as well as a feminine appearance, which confuses Hachiman on multiple occasions to mistake Saika as a female, though once he realises he might fall for Saika, he instantly stops himself by remembering Saika is a male. Though, he ends up proposing to Saika and fucking blushes and he obviously wants him and loves him. Saika is one of the few people who truly wants to be closer than friends with Hachiman, despite Hachiman wanting to stay a loner because of Hachiman's tsunadre kinda like attitude. He is also one of the few people to admire Hachiman for his true, kind personality. Saika loves sports, mainly tennis. Abilities Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Saika and Hachiman seem to be on fucking great terms because they are almost at the line of 2nd base. Saika seems to have a very kind, and loving personality towards Hachiman, and even goes as far as to hug him when their team wins the athletic tournament, making Hachiman blush like crazy cause he only wants him. Everytime Hachiman talks to Saika, Hachiman is often blushing and thinking how "Oh my god, I want to fuck him so bad right now because he's so god damn cute." Saika is, despite him being a male. Once being approached by Saika in class, Hachiman blushed, stating, "Please cook for me every morning for the rest of my life" causing Saika to be utterly confused, in which Hachiman quickly responds "I'm not fully awake yet." Hachiman often has "thoughts" about Saika, and quickly stops himself from "Falling for the Totsuka route" after quickly remembering that Saika is a male, though he will eventually realize true love is for any gender. During the athletic tournaments, every boy seemed to be in love at their captain, all of them bitches fainted like crazy, including Hachiman. Saika notices Hachiman and runs up to him, hoping that he didn't look "too strange." Hachiman blushed and says he looks fine. Noticing a smiling and slightly blushing Hachiman, Zaimokuza says to himself, "I have, for the first time, witnessed the exact moment when someone fell in love." Which is obviously right, because he blushing, flirting, thinking, about Saika. Hayato Hayama Hayato and Saika seem to be on friendly terms. Saika and Hayato even participated in the main roles of Hina's yaoi play, though Hachiman was originally supposed to be in Saika's place. It is shown that Hayato didn't really want to participate in it, but did anyway. Saika was shown to not argue or complain about participating, though instead wondering rather cutely to Hachiman if he was "right for the part." Yui Yuigahama They're classmates and probably Yuigahama probably thinks of one day crossdressing Saika and taking pictures of him. They're really on good terms. Quotes Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School